Blue & Yellow Only Confuses Green
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Xander’s very confused by Tori, Kira and more so Bridge Tori & Kira Xander & Nick
1. The Blue Blur

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Blue & Yellow Only Confuses Green

**Pairings:** Tori & Kira Nick & Xander

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series: **Blue & Yellow

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** Once A Ranger Episode

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 1/2

**Completed:** yes

**Summery: **Xander's very confused by Tori, Kira and more so Bridge

**Chapter Summery: **Xander's confused

**Authors Notes: **

This is my first Femslash so please don't shoot me

**Blue & Yellow Only Confuses Green**

The Blue Blur

Xander was pissed off, confused, horny and lonely as he walked though the halls of the Hartford Mansion. It had been five days since he'd been called back into action and away from his lover back in Briarwood.

Xander missed Nick hence the pissed off and Horney, the Overdrive Rangers reaction to their arrival was currently the reason for his confusion, didn't they realise that this was only temporary?

However, the loneliness was the big one, when he'd first arrived the Earth Ranger had found himself drawn to the Water Ninja. Quickly a friendship had formed between them, but then suddenly Tori had stopped hanging out with him.

So that was now why found himself wondering the halls looking for the Blue Ninja Rangers, while trying to avoid the slightly freaky Red SPD Ranger. The Whole future thing aside his objection with toast was strange, but the robot dog and the powers was too much.

Turning the corner Xander approached the floor that the Retro-Rangers were occupying. Xander was caught by surprise as a Blue blur left the room he swore belonged to the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, and enter the room Tori was occupying. Shaking his head Xander jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"You get used to that in the end," said Adam with a laugh as Xander looked at him

"Not all Rangers are straight Xander, something to do with being more open minded or something like that? I never did listen to that lecture when Zordon gave it or five years later when Tommy gave it again," laughed Adam as he walked off making Xander groan.

"I've got a headache," sighed Xander to himself as Bridge appeared with a plate of toast.

"Toast? It usual helps my headaches?" said Bridge as munched on his toast.

"Why not?" said Xander with a sigh as he took a piece and walked off towards his room.


	2. The Green Confusion revealed

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Blue & Yellow Only Confuses Green

**Pairings:** Tori & Kira Nick & Xander

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series: **Blue & Yellow

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** Once A Ranger Episode

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 2/2

**Completed:** yes

**Summery: **Xander's very confused by Tori, Kira and more so Bridge

**Chapter Summery: **Tori need a physiatrist or a stiff drink

**Authors Notes: **

The Green Confusion revealed 

Tori had never meant to confuse or abandon Xander; she liked the Green Earth Ranger. He was funny, pleasant and the only male other then her two other new team members that hadn't tried to hit on her.

Xander had been a total gentleman and out of the other three members, he was the closer to her element so they bonded easily but then it happened.

It wasn't like Tori had planed on it happing again? After the whole Dino Thunder/Ninja Storm thing, Tori and Kira had just started drifting together, hanging out talking about being Rangers, about Tori upcoming surf tour and what it was like having an ex-Ranger as a teammate and teacher.

The kiss had been a shock, but a pleasant one, as had the relationship afterwards. But like the Ranger Powers themselves it soon faded, after Kira lost her powers like many of the Rangers before here the depression and realty set in. then the fighting started and before they knew it Kira was on tour and Tori was alone again.

Therefore, five days ago when Kira walked back into Tori's life, a shit load of old feelings came back and not all of them painful. After much arguing and many harsh words, all that was left was what started things in the beginning, Passion, lust, love and attraction.

That was probably the reason why Tori now found herself naked in bed with her ex-girlfriend? With a sigh and a growl Tori made sure Kira was still asleep, Tori gathered up her clothing and after wrapping her blue towel round her she used her Ninja speed to avoid the other as she reached her room.

Sighing as she slammed her door she knew that the green blur she'd seen was Xander, she also knew she'd need to explain a few things to him and herself. Nevertheless, for now that could wait while she showered and dealt with her own crap.

_**THE END**_


End file.
